videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Strife/Beta elements
This page details all the unused elements from Super Smash Bros. Strife. Beta elements Items There are hints leading to the idea that Assist Trophies were to have different palette swaps for team games, as there exist several unused textures that recolours elements of certain Assist Trophy characters. Most notably, all Assist Trophies that appear as 2D sprites in-battle (excluding Vic Viper, who is DLC) have fully completed sprites for team battles. Pauline's different palette swaps have her take the colour schemes of Daisy, Rosalina, and her modern design. SSBStrife Ghosts recoloured 2.png|Ghosts (Red Team) SSBStrife Ghosts recoloured 1.png|Ghosts (Blue Team) SSBStrife Ghosts recoloured 3.png|Ghosts (Green Team) SSBStrife Ghosts recoloured 4.png|Ghosts (Yellow Team) SSBStrife Pauline recoloured 1.png|Pauline (Red Team) SSBStrife Pauline recoloured 2.png|Pauline (Blue Team) SSBStrife Pauline recoloured 3.png|Pauline (Green Team) SSBStrife Pauline recoloured 4.png|Pauline (Yellow Team) SSBStrife Lakitu recoloured 1.png|Lakitu & Spinies (Red Team) SSBStrife Lakitu recoloured 2.png|Lakitu & Spinies (Blue Team) SSBStrife Lakitu recoloured 3.png|Lakitu & Spinies (Green Team) SSBStrife Lakitu recoloured 4.png|Lakitu & Spinies (Yellow Team) SSBStrife CTVG15 recoloured 1.png|Color TV-Game 15 (Red Team) SSBStrife CTVG15 recoloured 2.png|Color TV-Game 15 (Blue Team) SSBStrife CTVG15 recoloured 3.png|Color TV-Game 15 (Green Team) SSBStrife CTVG15 recoloured 4.png|Color TV-Game 15 (Yellow Team) Data for two items also exist, but go unused in the game's data. The first, "balloon", simply has an incomplete model, and thus was cut early in development. The second, "kuribo", is the Goomba's Shoe power-up from the Super Mario series. It has more data than the balloon, having complete model and texture data, with the texture data also revealing that the stiletto variant from Super Mario Maker was to be added as well. It is unknown why the prior was not used, but the latter was likely replaced with the Stomper Boot. Stages Unfinished data for several stages from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U can be found in the game's code. It is possible that these were leftover data and ported over to aid development, but it is also possible that they were originally intended to appear. All of the following stages had data in the code. Most of the data pertaining to these stages were patched out in the 1.2.0 patch. *The Great Cave Offensive *Windy Hill Zone *Pilotwings *Palutena's Temple * Mario Circuit Interestingly, alongside these stages exists data for the Rainbow Road and Paper Mario stages from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. As they did not appear in the Wii U version of Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, it is speculated that these stages were indeed cut during development; with the Paper Mario stage likely late in development due to its coding being more developed. Both stages were later made available as downloadable content, with "Rainbow Road" renamed "3DS Rainbow Road" to avoid confusion with the new Rainbow Road course. Characters Pre-release material indicates that several alternate costumes were changed or removed from the game. In addition, several portraits exist for unused costumes, including one costume for Mario that gives him a colour scheme similar to his sprite from Super Mario Bros.. Masahiro Sakurai, the creator and main director of the Super Smash Bros. franchise, has a column in the weekly Japanese gaming magazine "Famitsu". Due to working on Strife, there are many instances where he speaks about development of the game and reveals several aspects that go unused in the final game. In an interview with Kotaku, Sakurai revealed that the Final Fantasy content pack was initially to have generic White Mage and Black Mage characters, and be based on their appearances in Mario Sports Mix, as a playable character and assist character, respectively. In another issue, Sakurai stated that it was incredibly difficult to negotiate Snake from Metal Gear Solid returning from Brawl to be a playable character. He stated that if he were unable to negotiate the rights to use Metal Gear content, he would have tried to develop a character that could inherit Snake's moveset (or a variant thereof), stating Slippy Toad from Star Fox and Lin Lee Koo from Xenoblade Chronicles X as two examples of characters that could take his place. Lastly, it was revealed that several Assist Trophy characters - in particular, Krystal and Wonder Red - were planned to be playable, but were not due to unspecified issues in development. In the same column, he explains that Birdo, Isabelle, and Alph, were originally conceived to be Assist Trophy characters (or, in the case of Alph, alternate costumes), but were added as semi-clone characters due to additional development time. It has been stated that Snake, Ryu, and Bayonetta were initially intended to be playable at launch, but were not able to be added due to several issues: *Konami initially declined usage of Snake for Strife, but allowed usage of Bomberman for unknown reasons. It wasn't until long after the game's launch did they allow for him to appear in the game. *Negotiations for Ryu and Bayonetta had not been finalized in time for the game's launch. An untextured model of Raichu can be found in the game's data but goes unused in the final game. When asked about seeing Raichu as a downloadable playable character in Super Smash Bros. Strife, Masahiro Sakurai said that Raichu's inclusion had been discussed, as was the idea of including his Alola Form as a representative of Pokémon Sun and Moon. The team ultimately decided against it because he was afraid of adding too many characters to series already represented. He also mentioned that he would consider adding him as downloadable content should there be enough fan demand; though this would not end up happening. The data for the Rhythm Heaven series symbol is listed among those of series with playable character representatives instead of those represented by a stage. This suggests that a Rhythm Heaven fighter was planned to appear at one point. Goombrats were initially planned to be enemies in the game's Smash Run mode, as early gameplay footage of the mode features them, and their model, textures, and animations are all present within the game's coding. The reason for their removal is unknown. Series symbols A number of series symbols that go unused in the final game could be found in the game's code at launch. Following the release of the Gaur Plain stage as downloadable content, the symbols were removed from the game's code. These symbols were: WiiPartySymbol.png|''Wii Party'' series_id00_party ExcitebikeSymbol.png|''Excite'' series_id00_excitebike HarmoKnightSymbol.png|''HarmoKnight'' series_id00_rhunter Wonderful101Symbol.png|''The Wonderful 101'' series_id00_wonderful PuyoPopSymbol.png|''Puyo Pop'' series_id01_puyopuyo MonsterHunterSymbol.png|''Monster Hunter'' series_id02_monsterhunter GodEaterSymbol.png|''God Eater'' series_id03_godeater DothackSymbol.png|''.hack'' series_id03_hack TalesOfSymbol.png|''Tales'' series_id03_talesof Wonder Red was stated to have initially been planned to be a playable character, which explains why The Wonderful 101 has a symbol in the game's data. The Tales symbol would later be used, as Lloyd Irving was later released as a playable character alongside a stage also representing the Tales series. The rest of the series' symbols received either minor or no representation in the game. These symbols suggest that there were some series initially planned to have playable character or stage representation in the game. Interestingly, the series symbols are named differently than the ones that are used in the final game; labelled as "id0X" rather than "ids0XX" as in the final game. Music Datamining the files of the game also determined that there were many songs cut during development. As the naming structure of the song files are vague in terms of description, the true identity of some of these songs are unknown but speculated. These songs are: References Category:Super Smash Bros. Strife Category:Subpages Category:Beta elements